heroesworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac Mendez
Isaac Mendez was an advanced human with the ability to paint the future. He was murdered for his ability by Sylar. About Isaac was an artist and comic book author living in Manhattan. His apartment doubled as a studio and was located at 215 Reed Street #7, in Lower Manhattan. His art dealer was also his former girlfriend, Simone Deveaux. Isaac was originally addicted to heroin, despite being at rehab twice before, though eventually became clean. His paintings depicted the future. Although he thought he could only paint the future while high, it was in fact by entering a sub-conscious state. The drugs just helped. However, Isaac was eventually able to paint the future without drugs. Character History Genesis In Genesis, Isaac was busy smearing paint over his paintings. When Simone enters his apartment and asks him why, he says he doesn't remember painting them because he was high. He calls them evil, as they fortell future events. He shows a painting of a bus on fire, saying a suicide bomber did that, and then shows her a newspaper article, showing the same picture he painted detailing that a suicide blew the bus up the day before. He tells her something's wrong with him. Simone asks him if she can help, though he refuses and yells at her to leave. As she leaves, he sees a report on TV showing a train derailment with fire on the boxcars. He looks beside the TV to see a painting showing boxcars on fire. Simone later comes back to Isaac's apartment with Peter Petrelli. They find him passed out from a drug overdose. Simone calls 911, and Peter looks at his paintings, seeing one greatly resembling him flying off a building. Suddenly, Isaac regains consciousness, saying, "We have to stop it." The camera zooms out and shows a painting on the floor of his studio depicting New York City in an explosion. Don't Look Back In Don't Look Back, Hiro Nakamura arrives in the future in New York City. He eventually finds a comic entitled 9th Wonders! that shows him in New York with his name on the cover. The magazine also retells everything that happened to him before he arrived in New York. He later finds the page showing the author, who turns out to be Isaac. Also listed on the page is where his studio is located. Isaac is awake with Simone cleaning him up. He tells her he saw an explosion, similar to that of Hiroshima. He denies it was a dream and tells Simone he had to use drugs the night before and that he painted what he saw. He believes the authorities should be warned of the explosion, though Simone keeps telling him he cannot paint the future. Simone then offers him a choice: her, or getting high and painting the future. Hiro arrives at Isaac's studio to find it unlocked. Hiro enters the studio and observes the paintings. He finds an unfinished comic strip showing himself on the phone. Hiro then finds a trail of blood leading to a gun and the body of Isaac, with his head cut open. Police arrive right when he discovers the body and arrest him. At the police station, Hiro learns he's five weeks in the future. As soon as he learns this, an explosion happens that quickly approaches the building Hiro is in, though he is able to teleport back to the past in Tokyo before the explosion hits him. One Giant Leap In One Giant Leap, Simone is taking Isaac's paintings, hoping to sell them and use the money to get him off drugs, though Isaac refuses. Simone tells him she flushed all his drugs. Isaac is angry with her over this as he can't paint the future without drugs, which Simone still denies he can do. He tells Simone that every one of them has come true, even the explosion, though he doesn't know how or when. He tells her he wants to stop it. At hearing this, Simone breaks up with him and leaves his studio. Hiro then calls, though Isaac can't understand his Japanese and hangs up, angrily throwing everything off a desk over Simone breaking up with him. Isaac later look over pictures he drew in a book, most of them depicting Simone. He eventually finds one showing Simone kissing Peter Petrelli under a red umbrella in the rain, which coincidentally happens when he's observing the picture. Collision In Collision, Simone comes back to Isaac's studio for his paintings. Isaac refuses to give her the old paintings he painted when he was high. If she wants them, he tells her to give him drugs. He then questions her what she did in the rain the night before. When she thinks he stalked her, he shows her the picture he drew seven weeks ago. He tells her he's going to be a hero and stop the explosion. Isaac picks up some drugs off a table, probably brought in by Simone. He uses then and has a vision showing Claire Bennet screaming and running away from a large shadow. As Isaac starts to paint this, Peter and Mohinder arrive at his studio to see his abilities. However, because he's high, he doesn't hear them knocking. Isaac later awakens and observes the paintings he drew. Hiros In Hiros, Peter arrives at Isaac's studio, saying that he needs help, though Isaac tells him to ask Simone since he took her away from him. Peter tells him he saw a painting of him flying and that it happened, proving he can paint the future. Isaac tells him he has no answers, though Peter insists he's supposed to tell him where to go. Isaac tells him to look for himself, so Peter observes the paintings. He eventually finds one showing Claire Bennet, who Future Hiro told him to save. Peter continues looking over the paintings, placing them around each other. He says they read like a comic. He sees an unfinished paitning wonders if it depicts himself. He then sees a painting showing Ando Masahashi and Hiro and thinks that they are all trying to help Claire. When Peter asks him who the cheerleader is, Isaac replies he doesn't know because he was high. He's angry with himself that he's not able to stop the explosion and yet and instead painted a cheerleader. But Peter insists the paintings are all connected, that they are all connected and that the painting of the explosion is the key to saving them. He demands Isaac finish the painting that he thinks shows himself. However, Isaac tells him he has no drugs. Peter observes the picture, and suddenly he starts to see it being painted. He tells Isaac he saw something in the painting and that he can finish it. Peter then tells Isaac that he drew the future after he saw him when he overdosed. Peter closes his eyes, and when he opens them, they glow white, just like Isaac's when he paints. He starts to paint the canvas. Peter later finishes the painting, depicting the cheerleader dead on the floor with her head open with blood all over the floor. Isaac is amazed that he was able to finish it and asks Peter how he finished it, though he doesn't know. Isaac then says that they have to save the cheerleader. The phone then rings, though Isaac tells Peter to ignore it as it's just some japaense guy who keeps calling and leaving messages. However, Peter answers the phone to find Hiro on the other line. When Hiro says his name, Peter tells him he has a message for him. Better Halves In Better Halves, Peter tells Hiro the message he recieved from Future Hiro: "Save the cheerleader, save the world." Hiro and Ando ask where the cheerleader is located. Peter asks Isaac, though he doesn't know. Peter tells the duo to come to New York and then he and Isaac move the painting that shows Claire dead over beside the others. Peter notices a panel missing in the top left corner. He asks what was there, though Isaac says nothing was there, though he says there was a painting the size of the panel that he painted a few weeks ago and that Simone has it. Peter asks him what it showed, though Isaac doesn't remember, using the excuse "I was high" again. Peter grabs Isaac's phone and starts to call her. Later, Isaac licks his thumb and rubs it on a painting of Nikki Sanders. The paint comes off and a symbol is shown, though someone suddenly knocks at his door. He goes to the door and opens it to find Eden McCain. She says she's an admirer of his work and asks if she could come in his studio.